1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image data recording apparatus for recording inputted image data on a transportable memory medium, an image data recording method, a program and a memory medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image data recording apparatus for recording inputted image data on a write once type recordable transportable memory medium, e.g. a CD-R, there has heretofore been one in which use is made of a recording process of writing inputted image data into a hard disk drive, and writing this image data written into the hard disk drive further into a CD-R. For example, an invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-317055 discloses this recording process.
An image data recording apparatus using this recording process will hereinafter be described with reference to FIGS. 9 and 10 is a block diagram showing the construction of a conventional image data recording apparatus, and FIG. 10 is a flow chart showing the operational procedure of the image data recording apparatus, as shown in FIG. 9, is provided with an image input portion 101 for reading an image on an original supplied from a feeder portion (not shown), and inputting the image data thereof, a memory 103 comprising a RAM or the like for once holding the inputted image data therein a control program for controlling the entire apparatus, a CD-R drive (CD-R) 105 for storing therein the image data inputted to a CD-R medium, a display part 106 for displaying the operation mode, the inputted image data and error information or the like, an operation portion for inputting operation instruction such as operation setting instructions, and a controller 102 for controlling the entire apparatus in accordance with the above-mentioned control program.
The operation of this image data recording apparatus will now be described with reference to FIG. 10.
When the image data inputted by the image input portion 101 is to be recorded on the CD-R, the controller 102 first determines at a step S601 whether there is an original to be read in the feeder part of the image input portion 101. If there is an original in the above-mentioned feeder part, at a step S602, the controller 102 controls so as to read an original document supplied from the feeder part by the image input portion 101, and once store its image data into the memory 103 and thereafter write it into the hard disk drive (HD) 104. Then, the controller 102 returns to the step S601, where it determines where there is an original in the feeder part. If there is an original there, an original document supplied is likewise read, and its image data is written into the hard disk drive (HD) 104. In this manner, originals present in the feeder part are read one by one, and their image data are written into the hard disk drive (HD) 104.
If at the step S601, the absence of originals in the feeder part is determined, the controller 10 judges that all of the originals supplied from the feeder part have been read and their image data have been written into the hard disk drive (HD) 104, and at a step S603, it controls so as to read the image data out of the hard disk drive (HD) 104 and write the image data into the CD-R. Then, the controller 102 completes this processing.
In the conventional image data recording apparatus, however, each time the reading of a series of original images is completed, the recording of the image data thereof into the CD-R is effected and therefore, in the CD-R, the overhead of a control area consumed in each cycle of recording is integrated, and the use efficiency of the CD-R cannot be improved.